


Father's Tale

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, kid! baekhyun, kid! sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Yifan loves his little family so damn much.





	Father's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ

Sometimes Yifan thinks he’s responsible for three children instead of a husband and two sons. They are adorable, yes, but they also have excessive energy that sometimes his aging body can’t keep up. Yifan is only in his mid-thirties but he feels like he’s too old for his little family.  
  
Today, all of them are going for grocery shopping. It’s only fifteen minutes since they got there but Yifan can already sense that this going to be a long trip. He needs to keep his most important people on leash all the while making sure that they get everything on the shopping list. He can never rely on his beautiful husband because—  
  
_Wait_.  
  
He sees Chanyeol’s hand reaches for a crate of beer and Yifan bats his hand away. He gives Chanyeol a warning glare which the younger respond with a pout. It’s so hard for him to maintain his stance when the love of his life sending him that imploring look.  
  
“No.” Yifan grunts. He sounds more resolute than what he actually feel.  
  
“But, honey—” Chanyeol whines. He rarely calls Yifan with such endearing names because he’s still allergic to all those sweet couple things (after all this time!) and the elder almost melts but he quickly gathers himself.  
  
“No, Chanyeol.” Yifan’s tone leaves no room for argument so Chanyeol stomps away with three year old Sehun in his cradle. Their youngest son doesn’t like being put on the shopping cart because it makes his bum hurt.  
  
“Appa!” Sehun shrieks and points at a stack. “Want that!”  
  
“Sure, Hunnie.” Chanyeol grabs four boxes of chocolate milk and puts it into the shopping cart.  
  
Yifan then realizes that something has been missing. “Hey, where’s Baekhyunnie?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Chanyeol merely shrugs. “Probably wandering around the snack aisle.”  
  
“Yeol—”  
  
“He’ll come back,” the younger says. “Don’t worry.”  
  
He’s right; they see their son walking toward them. His arms are hugging various bags of sweet treats that are enough to give the child cavity for the rest of his life. Baekhyun tip toes and dumps the bags into the cart Yifan’s been holding. The (more) mature father sighs heavily.  
  
“Baekhyunnie—”  
  
“What?” Baekhyun pouts.  
  
Ugh, why his children have to inherit _that pout_ from his husband? Their pouts are exactly the same, only Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s are thousands times cuter. Maybe because when Chanyeol pouts Yifan just wants to do unspeakable things to him like—no, no. After Chanyeol gave birth to Sehun they’ve decided that having two kids is enough.  
  
“Just let him, Yifan,” Chanyeol chimes in. “Baek always eats healthy every day.”  
  
Baekhyun nods convincingly, as if Yifan doesn’t know that his husband and children often stops by Burger King whenever Chanyeol offers to pick up Baekhyun from school. But Yifan let it slides everytime it happens. He is such a pushover when it comes to his three monsters.  
  
“Fine,” Yifan surrenders.  
  
Baekhyun grins and gives Chanyeol a thumbs-up. Yifan rolls his eyes.  
  
“We need to get veggie and fruits.” Yifan squints at his list. “And then we go to Frozen section to buy some mozarella sticks,” the three _children_ clapping excitedly at this, “then we’ll go buy shampoos and body wash because we run out of those at home.”  
  
“Baba,” Baekhyun says. “Can we get strawberry shampoo?”  
  
“Sure, Baby,” Yifan readily agrees and pats his son’s head. “You usually pick the orange-scented one. Why the sudden change?”  
  
“Kyungsoo’s hair smells really good,” Baekhyun replies. “I want to smell like him.”  
  
“Do you sniff him?”  
  
“Kyungsoo doesn’t mind.” Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly.  
  
Yifan is at lost for words and settles on ushering them to the next aisle.  
  
“Sehunnie, don’t chew your hand.” Chanyeol is now trying to pry Sehun’s hand away from the toddler’s own mouth. Sehun has taken liking to do that recently. “Aw, he chews me Yifan! He’s a cannibal.”  
  
“What’s a cannibal, Baba?” Baekhyun asks, curiously. Yifan sighs again for the umpteenth time that day and begins his explanation (of course he’s leaving out some important details).  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun and Sehun’s laughter echoes in the entire house. Yifan smiles to himself as he lying down the couch, recharging his energy after the tiring shopping session. Chanyeol had offered to bathe their sons and Yifan is more than grateful for that. Baekhyun and Sehun’s stamina are so hard to match and it hardly ever runs out. They are still bubbly even after running along the empty aisle while Yifan pushing the cart behind them worriedly because he seriously doesn’t want to pay for anything they break (it had happened more than once).  
  
Yifan closes his eyes. Minutes later he’s already drifting between sleep and consciousness when suddenly a deadweight dropped upon him. He jolts awake and sees that Chanyeol has plopped down on top of his body. The dark-hair male smiling down at him before pressing his face against the crook of Yifan’s neck. _Heaven_.  
  
“The kids?” Yifan mumbles sleepily. His arms already snaking out to circle Chanyeol’s supple waist.  
  
“Playing in their room upstairs,” Chanyeol says.  
  
Yifan hums and tightens his hold on his husband. They can still hear their sons’ faint voices from their room in the second floor but Yifan will take everything he can to enjoy this rare moment with Chanyeol.  
  
“So tomorrow—” Chanyeol starts.  
  
“What? What about tomorrow?”  
  
Chanyeol leans away from him with disgruntled expression. “Tomorrow is our 6th anniversary, dummy!”  
  
“I’m just kidding,” Yifan laughs. “Of course I remember. In fact, I’ve already made a reservation in your favorite Italian bistro.”  
  
Chanyeol huffs and goes back to cuddle with him.  
  
“I asked Yixing-hyung to watch on our babies for a night,” Chanyeol murmurs. “And he agrees.”  
  
Yifan’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “What?”  
  
“Having Baekhyun and Sehun around is great and fun but we hardly get time for us alone lately, don’t we?” Chanyeol rants. “So for our anniversary I think we should gift ourselves a ‘private time’.”  
  
“Oh.” _Something_ stirs awake inside of him.  
  
“And we can finally try _that_ position we saw on Maxim,” Chanyeol adds with conspiratorial whisper.  
  
That definitely turns the switch on. Yifan pulls Chanyeol up so that they are an eye level before crashing their mouths desperately together. Chanyeol returns the kiss with matched fervor, nibbling on Yifan’s bottom lip. One of Yifan’s hand slides down to knead at Chanyeol’s soft ass. He pushes Chanyeol’s lower body down and grinds up against it. The younger lets out a loud moan that quickly muffled down by Yifan’s lips on his.  
  
He can’t wait till tomorrow. He has to have Chanyeol _now_.  
  
But before Yifan can peel off Chanyeol’s pants, the troublemakers’ shrill screams fill their house. “Appa! Baba! Help!”  
  
Yifan groans and throws his head back into the cushion. Chanyeol chuckles and pecks at Yifan’s lips for the last time before heading up to check on their little ones. Yifan watches the sways of Chanyeol’s hips as he walking. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow_.


End file.
